marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Bloom (Earth-616)
Later, the Chameleon (then disguised as Detective Terry Martin) hired Tracer to attack Spider-Man. Spider-Man had flown into a rage after learning that his newly-returned (and no-longer dead) parents, Richard and Mary Parker, were in fact just disguised robotic Spider-Slayers. Having learned that the Chameleon was behind the whole episode, Spider-Man was brutally interrogating local gangs for leads. Realizing that Spider-Man would soon find his latest hideout before he had time to enact the next stage of his plan, Chameleon hired Tracer as a stalling tactic. Tracer was able to disorient Spider-Man with gas pellets enough to capture him in a steel net. Spider-Man webbed Tracer's eyes and managed to rip one of his guns off his suit (which he then broke over Tracer's head). When Tracer fired all of his artillery at once, both combatants fell through the roof they were standing on. Peter attacked Tracer savagely, trying to take him out before any innocents could get hurt. In light of major armor malfunctions, Anne Kerry (communicating with Bloom from the Tailor Group mission control) tried to get him to withdraw from the fight. Bloom ignored her, and attacked Spider-Man with a nearby electrical cable. He managed to shock Spider-Man a bit, but suffererd a complete system failure after Spider-Man knocked him through a wall. When interrogated by the Chameleon, Bloom told Spider-Man that he didn't work for the likes of super-beings. Once reminded that the Chameleon could assume any identity he wished, Bloom was able to confirm via a database search that the real Terry Martin was dead. Tracer directed Spider-Man to Chameleon's hideout (which he had had time to abandon), and was picked up in a Tailor Group shuttle. | Powers = Bloom has programmable implants throughout his body which allow him to attain temporary abilities and "powers." However, most of this power is acquired from his armor. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Armor: Tracer uses armor which he fully customizes according to the needs of each contract and target. This armor has been shown to incorporates: :*Mini-radar vision :*Helmet-mounted cameras and microphones, which allow him to remain in constant contact with the Tailor Group | Transportation = *Flight (granted by his armor, but through unknown means and of unknown propulsion methods), Tailor Group Shuttle | Weapons = Past weapons have included: *Stun rays in his gauntlets *Lasers *Smart-targeting Gas pellets *Plasma rifle (which he appears capable of over-charging to act as a powerful explosive) *High-velocity darts which allow him electronic access to penetrated computer systems. This has been done to upload a heuristic virus program capable of disrupting any computer system it strikes (even one as advanced as Deathlok's computer), and of "cyberscanning" an affected system to quickly process all contained data. *Various sizes and types of artillery *Steel Nets Launchers | Notes = | Trivia = *Deathlok Vol 2, Annual 2 shows that the Tailor Group was initially considering running it's inaugural mission against Deathlok (entry code 0193834), Wonder-Man, Namor, Hulk, Titania, Wrecker, Wizard *David Bloom's tombstone reads "David Joshua Bloom, 1937-1991, Beloved Husband, Father" *Richard Bloom's car is registered in Connecticut with plate number 362-DRN. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = *Deathlok Vol 2, Annual 2 (1993) *SpiderFan.org's review of Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1, No. 211 }} Category:Armor Users